


Stay With Me

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Series: Gabriel Bingo Card 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Gabriel doesn't feel like he belongs in the bunker. Castiel helps him adjust.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Filling Bingo Spaces:  
> Lilies  
> First Days In The Bunker  
> Feeling Useless

Gabriel stared at the ceiling of the room he was given in the bunker. It was old, but sterle, with no hint of comfort or hedonism that he was used to. He ran his hand down his chest and over his belly, feeling the raised scars of the wound Fenrir gave him. It was weird having scars. Maybe he would have liked them if they didn’t remind him of how incredibly useless he was with his grace so low. Yeah, it’ll regenerate, but that could take hundreds or thousands of years. They didn’t have that kind of time.

He supposed he could come out of his room and attempt to hang out with Sam or Dean but, he knew they didn't really want to. They saw him as a tool and nothing more; like some sort of archangel grace dispenser. What was worse was that he was defective. He could see it in their eyes whenever he was around. In Dean’s was disgust and disappointment, and in Sam’s was pity and dashed hope.

Then there was Castiel. Gabriel turned over on his side, facing the wall. He knew the angel wouldn’t show it or say it, but there was no doubt that Castiel blamed him for most of the past ten years. If he had stayed in Heaven, if he had interfered sooner, if he had not faked his death...the list went on and on. There was so much that Gabriel had to apologize for, but he had no idea how to. 

“Gabriel?” 

The archangel turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Castiel holding a vase with flowers in them. “Lilies?”

Castiel looked at the flowers, then walked over and set them on the empty dresser. “I wanted to help you decorate. So it feels more...homey, I suppose?”

“I don’t think I’ll be sticking around for too long, Sparrow,” Gabriel sighed, turning back to face the wall. “Once we get this alternate universe jazz all wrapped up, I’m out of here.”

“Why?” Castiel asked, walking over to Gabriel and sitting down near the end of his bed. 

“Seriously?” Gabriel scoffed and turned onto his back so he could talk easier. “I don’t belong here. You, Sam, Dean, and Jack have this nice little ‘three men and a baby’ thing going on and I don’t fit in. I’m barely useful. My grace is drained. You all don’t need an ex-archangel bumming around here.”

“You aren’t an ex-archangel,” Castiel corrected. “And you do belong here. You belong wherever I am. That’s what we always said.”

Gabriel sat up and turned, sitting on the edge of the bed like Castiel was. “That was a long time ago. Plus, I broke that when I left Heaven. When I left you.”

Castiel reached over and laced his fingers with Gabriels, holding his hand. “I was upset for a long time but eventually, I saw what you saw.” He looked up at Gabriel, smiling softly. “I should have listened to you in the first place and joined you.”

“No, no…” Gabriel squeezed Castiel’s hand. “I’m glad you stayed. Not because you weren’t with me, but because that was the safest place for you. If you hadn’t stayed, Dean would still be in hell and Sam would be coocoo for cocoa puffs without him.” With his other hand, Gabriel lightly punched Castiel in the shoulder. “You basically saved the world.”

“Actually, I’ve helped a few times now,” Castiel smiled. “I met God, you know.”

“Yeah, Sam mentioned Dad was kicking around for a little bit with our aunt who never grew out of her goth phase,” Gabriel replied. “Was he all you hoped he’d be?”

Castiel frowned. “He was...not what I had pictured.”

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s okay to say disappointment. He’s a dick.”

They sat in silence for a moment, the warmth from their joined hands spreading to their arms and chest. Castiel shifted closer and laid his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel turned his head and kissed Castiel’s head, closing his eyes and smelling the scent he had been missing. Saltwater, lime, and lightning. His beautiful Sparrow. 

“Stay, Gabriel,” Castiel spoke up. “Stay for me.”

“Alright,” Gabriel sighed, nuzzling his nose into Castiel’s dark hair. “For you, Sparrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me!  
> Tumblr: @archangelsanonymous  
> Twitter: @pattypixie


End file.
